


Tonight

by 32timeparadox23



Category: Another Life (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Reader-Insert, august shows up for like 2 seconds and then yeets, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/32timeparadox23/pseuds/32timeparadox23
Summary: You're a crew member aboard the Salvare, and you're dating Sasha Harrison.
Relationships: Sasha Harrison/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Tonight

“Morning.”

A familiar voice, husky with the last remnants of sleep, came from behind you. You couldn’t quite help the way your lips quirked upward into a smile at the sound.

“Morning,” you replied, half-turning in your seat to face him. Sasha Harrison had just entered the room, and was already making a beeline for the coffee pot, rubbing at his eyes with one hand as he went.

“Coffee’s fresh,” you continued. “Made it myself.”

“You’re a goddess.”

You couldn’t help the giggle this elicited from you. He turned, briefly, to send a sleepy little half-smile your way.

The next few minutes passed in relative silence. Sasha busied himself with making a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal, and you were making your way through a plate of rehydrated eggs and a slice of toast - notably, much more slowly now that he’d entered the room. You certainly weren’t going to pass on a chance to stare at your boyfriend’s ass uninhibited.

“See something you like?”

You looked up to find Sasha staring right back at you, having finished preparing his breakfast, one eyebrow raised in an attempt to look admonishing. He couldn’t keep that little smirk off his face though, and it ruined the effect.

“Maybe I do,” you shot back playfully. “Is that a problem?”

The smirk evolved into an outright smile then. Fuck, he was gorgeous when he smiled.

“Well, I’m sorry to deprive you, but,” he dropped into the seat across from you, cereal bowl in one hand and coffee in the other, “I guess you’ll just have to manage until tonight.”

Sometimes, other members of the crew asked why you hung around with Sasha. They called him everything from lazy and entitled to weak-willed and useless. But that wasn’t what you saw - you saw someone boyishly adorable and uniquely charming, with a smile that could light up a room and eyes deeper and bluer than any ocean, earthly or otherwise. Someone who seemed to notice when you were upset a mile ahead of anyone else and always had a stupid joke ready to make you laugh. You saw a man who came out here to do something good, who often wanted to help but either couldn’t or didn’t know how.

You saw someone kind. Someone who, above all, treated you with respect - like you were someone who deserved to _be_ respected. After a series of shitty dates that seemed to feel the exact opposite, it was more than a refreshing change.

“Tonight, hmm?”

“Well,” he started, taking a sip of his coffee, “I’ve been thinking, it’s been awhile since we’ve spent some… quality time together.”

“Uh-huh?” you tried to play coy, but his smile was as infectious as it was adorable.

“You, me, my room… add a little wine…” he shrugged innocently, “we’ll see what-”

And then cut off abruptly, and you didn’t have to wonder why for long.

“Morning.”

“Morning, August,” you replied as the engineer padded into the room. You didn’t think it’d be a problem if she found out about you and Sasha, but, well. Romantic relationships with your superiors were off-limits, and with Sasha being a diplomatic liaison, you were pretty sure he technically outranked you.

Something about that was a little sexy.

“Mmm, coffee.”

“Get it while it’s hot,” you commented.

“Oh, believe me, I will.”

You had a short back and forth with August as she filled and then quickly drained her mug of coffee, before she took off to go deal with one of the plethora of things ailing the Salvare’s systems. When you turned back to Sasha, you found him just… looking at you, with this soft look in his eyes like you were something absolutely breathtaking. Something to be admired. That happened a lot, you’d noticed - you’d look over to find Sasha openly staring at you, like you were the most stunning creature in the known universe. You’d be lying if you said it didn’t make you feel all fluttery inside.

This also made it a complete fucking mystery how your relationship was even remotely a secret anymore, but if Niko and the others were willing to politely ignore it? You weren’t gonna be the one to kick the hornet’s nest.

“See something you like?” you teased.

“Yeah, I do,” he admitted, that reverential look never leaving his face. It was almost enough to make you blush. Almost. The faint sensation of heat climbing to your cheeks didn’t prove anything.

“Oh? And what are you gonna do about it?”

He paused a moment; just long enough for the warm smile on his face to turn slightly mischievous.

“Tonight can’t come soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote and edited this thing in an hour and a half while my insomnia used me as a punching bag, so if it's incoherent that's why. anyway jake abel is hot and was 100% of the reason i started watching this show to begin with, so [gestures to fic] here you go.


End file.
